


"Lifeline Between The Hearts"

by LadyK



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyK/pseuds/LadyK





	1. Chapter 1

Usual Disclaimer: Just taking our Friends out to Play, Will Put them back when I’m done!

 

“Lifeline Between The Hearts”

PT. 1

One by One, her tiny hands turned over the cards.. As she slowly placed them one on top the other…  
She wasn’t even really paying much attention to what she was doing…her mind was …well ..let’s just say  
not on the game of solitaire. The saloon was almost empty, it was close to closing time… Kitty was so deep in thought.. She never even heard the big cowboy’s footsteps even as close as they came to being just in back of her ..what did break her thought process was when he reached over her shoulder, and moved two cards she had in the wrong places… leaned in close… and whispered: “ not sure why you play this game?” your not that good…then he laughed. Swatting at his hand… Oh You!, stop that! I didn’t hear you come in? I know , where were you? he ask. Smiling.. at him.. Right here waiting for you Cowboy…  
Finished your rounds ? Yeah , pretty quiet out there tonight. Uh huh.? Famous last words…  
How bout a night cap? Sounds good, but how bout to go? Furrowing her brow… To Go Cowboy?  
With his standing boyish grin… he with his head, motioned towards the stairs… OHHHHH? I see  
Then she motioned towards the office door…meaning the back stairs… Sam? When those two are finished their game… go on and close up… leave things till morning… your tired…I’m going to lock up the   
Cash box in the office… Sure thing Miss Kitty! Good Night! Here Kitty let me carry that for you, Matt told her… as he guided her through the door… as they entered the office… Kitty place the cash box in the safe, then as she stood… Matt spun her around, before she could utter a word… he wrapped her in his arms and pulled her up close…and covered her mouth with his…. Ma….she pulled away slightly…what has gotten into you? Kit, I’ve wanted to do that all day ! Sam could walk through that door any minute … He won’t! oh really? Really! Still not letting her go… you sound sure of that Marshal? Kit, I locked the Door..! She burst out laughing. Well, Cowboy… let’s take this party …. And before she could finish her sentence…he swept her off her feet and headed up the back stairs… Matt … Put me down! Not a chance! Matt your back!… I’m fine… ok , then your Leg? Honey … Shhhh… just let me….  
When they got to the landing… and to the door…ok now put me down?… Nope! He pushed the door open  
And then shut!….. Matt? Cowboy? What are you trying to do? Suddenly, something caught Kitty’s attention….. A slight flickering…. As Matt place her gently on her feet.. And she turned, but still in his arms.. She realized… the room was filled with a soft candle light….and fresh flowers! OH, Cowboy!  
You did…When ?…How? …Et,…Et… A Man has to have his secrets ya know…. Give me a minute will you Matt… she went into the water room… and when she came out…he hadn’t heard her…she was standing… watching him… he was pouring them a Brandy… “Penny for your Thoughts Cowboy?”  
When he turned, he was speechless….! She stood in the door frame, in only a pale blue lace…gown….  
It fell along each and every curve of her body…. And the light scent of vanilla and lavender.. filled the room … Oh, My… I, I ,… something wrong Cowboy? Oh heavens NO! slowly she walked towards him as if nothing was ..any different… are one of those for me? As she reach out for the glass she run her finger tip down the length of his arm to his hand to take the glass…. Then sipping it…and as it dripped…  
with one of his.. fingers… running it across her bottom lip….every part of his being … was aroused by the moment! Cowboy here …Let me help you…. She sat him down …helping him take off his boots…  
Tossed his hat…across the room…to the Settee. He removed his gun belt.. and placed it on it’s hook.  
Turning to wrap his arms around her …. She was now looking straight into his eyes….dipping her fingers into her glass.. And rubbing the brandy across his lips….and lightly licking the taste of it from them….  
While swaying back and forth in his arms…. Ummmmmm ! This is Nice…. Kit! Honey…. Uh huh?  
Your driving me crazy, you know that …right? I am? You am… I mean you are. Giggling…   
Is that a fact cowboy? Oh, Yeah …That’s a fact Miss Kitty! Well then Marshal.. What do you suppose we do about that? Uh! I thought you’d never ask? Oh! Yes Ma’am …quickly he scooped her up in his arms… and gently place her into their big brass bed…. Miss Kitty, I want to Make Love to You, I need to Make Love to You… Marshal, “My Cowboy“…. I thought you’d Never ask? Now Giggling openly…  
With her placed beneath him… he gently slide the gown off one shoulder kissing her creamy soft skin..  
Then the other…. burying his face into her neck… kissing behind her ears…. Slowing removing the gown completely…. Taking both breast in his hand.. Savering , the enjoyment not only it brought him ,but, that it gave her. He spent hours kissing every part of her … making sure … he awoke ever passionate pleasure …  
He knew only he knew that he could . This was something they had learned in each other over the years…  
How to created Firework … no matter what time of the year it was…. Not only did Blue meet Blue  
Warm flesh ,met warm flesh… heart beat met heart beat… Their intimacy took on a life of it’s own…

In the early hours just before dawn… lying entwined.. in each others arms…. Kit, Honey…. You awake?  
Uh huh…. Your Amazing.. you know that? After all these years… your still so amazing! Why do you still want me? Ummmm, That’s easy Cowboy, … I Love You! 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

PT.2

“Lifeline Between The Hearts”

As the sun was coming up the two entwined bodies.. Began to stir…. Matt looked down, brushing the Amber-copper Tresses, off her face… kissing her forehead … Good morning Honey! Ummmm!.. In a deep sultry voice … Good Morning Cowboy…. Do you have to go ? Yeah honey ..I’m sorry..Morning rounds… But, I’ll come back for breakfast .. So why don’t you roll over and go back to sleep? I’ll be back in an Hour or two… then he kissed her and got up…. And headed for the water room… After he finished dressing… as he was ready to leave.. He stopped and looked as she slept…amongst, the flower petals "Sleep tight Honey"… place a kiss on her cheek .. Put his Hat on his head.. And out the door!

 

Two hours later, down in the saloon….Doc was waiting …reading the paper, and drinking the fresh pot of coffee Sam had made. As Kitty came across the up stairs landing… Good Morning Curly! Sam!  
Well, I was wondering when you were gonna come down? Oh, Curly? Morning Miss Kitty. Coffee ‘s Hot!.. Did he leave me any? Yes I did Young Lady! Your lucky Festus’ ain’t here yet? Just then Festus’  
Came through the batwing doors… why Miz Kitty,lucky I ain’t here ? Kitty was trying not to laugh. Nothing Festus’ Good Morning. Coffee’s Hot. Miz Kitty you look plum perty tis morning’ ! why Thank You Festus’… why’d you go and say a thing like that? Doc said . Cuz, she does Look Plum Perty. Well don’t she look plum perty every morning? Sur she does Doc! Well then? Doc teased. Oh, Doc stop it! ..leave him alone. Festus’ I know what you meant. she said Sam was laughing .. He always got a kick out of their teasing games. Then doc looked at Kitty .. So where is our esteemed Marshal this fine Morning? morning rounds. Were having breakfast when he’s done. Curly , your welcome to come along? Maybe I will.

Dodge was quiet for several weeks… It was a nice break.. But, they were all enjoying things like that before   
The cattle drovers came through Dodge City…! That would be a Week of well .. Let’s just say …  
That would be a Week! Business’s do well but , it’s a rowdy time … fight’s … etc. so for now …

Just as they thought…The Drovers… were just outside of town… The Bosses… had their agreement with Matt.. That they would bring their men in a little at a time… for control purposes …. Kitty hired on a few extra Bartenders and extra girls… to handle the crowds…. Matt deputized a few extra men.

Dodge was busting at the seems…. For at least two weeks .. They were busy! The Long Branch did a enormous business, Matt was worried … There were plenty of fights.. And lots of Poker games going on all hours… But, he made Kitty promise not to play in any . Or even deal. And of course she agreed.

Then their worst fears happened… during a poker game two drovers…. Drunk , fighting over one thinking the other cheated… pulled a gun…but instead of shooting.. The other , he shot one of Kitty’s Girls.. And Killed her. And in all the commotion … he ran out the back door, before Matt got there? Kitty was sitting on the floor, holding her in her arms, when Matt showed up… Matt and Doc came in together…..  
Kitty What happened? He shot her!.. He shot her Matt… Doc quickly check her and said … I’m sorry Kitty… Matt .. She’s Dead! Who was he do you know? Oh, Matt he was a Drover.. They were arguing   
Over a poker game… the one who shot her and …. As she looked around,… and you! She pointed to the second man. Matt grabbed him. Who is he? What’s his name? is he part of your outfit? The Man looked at Matt… Marshal?… No .. he was with another outfit… I think he said his name was “Miller”   
Jim Miller! Kitty was still upset … Matt she’s just a Kid! He looked at Festus’ clear this place out will ya? I know Kitty… I’m sorry. Then Doc said Matt.. can you take her up to my office, till we find Percy crump? Sure Doc! Matt?… what about this Miller? I’ll find him Kitty…I’ll find Him. Kitty does she have any family? I don’t know Matt.. I just Hired her. Matt pick up her body to carry her to Doc’s office. The rest of you .. Go back to your camps! You heard the Marshal… Saloon’s Closed! Kitty said, then looking at Sam… Let’s get them all out of here… Sure Miss Kitty… the rest of you girls alright? Yes Ma’am… Ok, we’re closing early… yes Ma’am we’ll help Sam. Thank You! 

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

PT.3

“Lifeline Between The Hearts”

The events of the evening left Dodge in a somber state…Cowboys were use to killing each other over cheating at poker, but a young girl? That was different…! Most of the men headed back to their camps  
They felt bad ,but then again …no one wanted to talk? Matt headed out after leaving Doc’s Office..  
Scouring they camps…looking for the man only known to him as maybe… Jim Miller? But didn’t know which camp…? And there were at least four large camps. And for the most part , these camps close ranks, when it come to their own…Matt was just hoping if he had a chance to sit one on one with the Trail Bosses ..and that maybe it was someone he had known…that things would go a lot better…?

 

Over the next few days.. Dodge was quiet….. As in not much activity…but all people could talk about was  
the poor little girl…at The Long Branch…who was shot…and had her Life snuffed out right from underneath her… How could this happen? All the gossipy Tongues were wagging… and who was right smack in the middle…none other then Burke…How could Miss Kitty and The Marshal let something like this happen? He was going on and on…when Doc came up behind him.. And Screamed: “BURKE!”  
For heaven Sakes…What in thunder is wrong with you? What Doc? I think you should come up to my office and let me examine that head of yours! ,But why Doc? Because ,I don’t think it has a brain in it!  
Matt and Miss Kitty didn’t let this happen! And another thing, … I don’t wanna be around if and when Miss Kitty get wind of you saying what your saying…swiping his Mustache ..oh and believe me …she will!  
On second thought… Yes I do… I’d pay Money to see that! Doc!… That’s just plain Mean!…Doc just laughed… not realizing…Kitty walked up at that moment…Hello Curly, What’s so Funny? Again ,swiping  
his mustache …Oh,… Oh…. Laughing still….Burke… and … Oh, You Kitty… You! Me Really?  
Curly?… Why do I feel like I just missed something here….? Oh, Kitty Not for long…Not for long..  
Com’on I’m gonna let you buy me a cup of coffee young lady…. Oh you are,… are you? She answered with a smirk. They walked away arm in arm…

Doc and Kitty entered Delmonico’s… Both ,saying Hello Joe… Miss Kitty, Doc…. What can I get you today? Doc looked at Kitty… smiled, then said… How bout’ Pie to go with that coffee… ? Oh Sure , Why Not? Since I’m buyin’ … then she let out a laugh… Doc you gonna tell me what that out there was all about? No. Why? You don’t need to know. Not right now anyways. Curly? Trust me Kitty…  
He leaned over and placed his hand on her cheek… Trust Me . He got a concerned look in his eye….  
Curly , are you alright?… yeah, I could ask you the same? I’m a little tired.. Ok.. But you’d tell me if you weren’t feeling well?… oh, Doc? Kitty there was a lot of commotion in the Long Branch the other Night..?  
Now with a frown… as apposed to any other night? I’m just concerned Honey. She patted his arm…  
I know you are …,but, I’m fine.. really I am. I’ll just be happy when Matt catches that cowboy that shot Amy! You know Curly, I was going through her things, and I don’t think she had any Family? It’s so sad.  
I know honey Percy Crump, told me you paid for her funeral… Kitty you didn’t have to do that?… Yes I did. Honey the county would have? Oh, Curly? No, I owed her that much… why am I not surprised?  
When they were finished, …Hey handsome … walk me back to the Long Branch? Why certainly.  
As long as you don’t tell that be Lug when he gets back?… why’s that… ahhh you know him… he might get jealous ? She just started giggling… serves him right leaving me in the company of such handsome men all the time. Well, Kitty I’ve ask you time and time again… to Marry Me? But you insist on waiting for that overgrown civil-servant.. to wake up? Oh, Doc ..you stop that ! Then she leaned over and Kissed him. I Love You ..You Know That …, But not enough to Marry Me? One of these days I just might surprise you! As they stepped up onto the boardwalk in front of the Long Branch, Kitty Swayed just a Bit.. Doc grabbed her arm, Kitty Honey ..You Ok? Oh, Yeah.. I’m Fine ..just missed the step up ..Thanks for the help…smiling at him. Honey let’s get you inside…

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

PT.4  
“Lifeline Between The Hearts”

Matt had searched through the first Camp of drovers, not much luck there…just as he thought.. the men had closed ranks. This was a new group he didn’t know?… and that made it harder to question them or get them to want to talk, seeing how he was looking for a murderer.. Especially one who shot and killed a young woman and run. A coward of the worse kind! Matt decided to move on, but would keep in mind.. some of the faces, he saw there, just in case he decided to double back .. After he went through the other camps… this was going to take some time…..and hopefully the familiar face of a trail boss or two?

 

A few days had passed, Doc hadn’t seen much of Kitty… so when he noticed Sam sweeping out front ,  
early while opening up the Long Branch… Morning Sam! Well, Morning Doc! Sam with a bright smile.  
Just made a fresh pot of coffee inside for Miss Kitty .. If your in the mind too? tugging on his ear…  
Festus’ in there? Chuckling just a bit, No ,not yet.. Sam answered. Well then in that case Sam, sounds good to me… Kitty down yet? Haven’t seen her.. But , I think I heard her moving round up there? Ok, thanks…  
After bout’ his second cup …Doc realized.. Kitty still wasn’t down yet… Sam?.. yeah Doc? You say you heard her movin’ round up there ? Well yeah Doc… bout’ a hour before you came in. well, now that’s not like Kitty? Should I call her for you Doc? Maybe Sam? Sam went to the stairs… started up and yelled… Miss Kitty!? Doc’s here .. Wants to know if your coming down ? Ahhh , Ahhh… Sam, Tell   
Him I,… I … Doc, looked at Sam… Tell him nothing !…Sam.. I’ll go see what is going on ? And headed up the stairs.. With Sam in tow …just on his heels…. As they both got to the end of the landing.. just outside her door…Doc, Tapped on Kitty’s door… Kitty Honey it’s Doc! Are you alright? Can I come in?  
Doc, I, I it’s open… Doc quickly opened the door…he and Sam rushed in ..only to see.. Kitty trying to stand… at the foot of her bed.. Holding herself up ..gripping onto the brass footboard. Doc and Sam could both see she was weak in the knees.. and ready to faint. When Sam grabbed her before she hit the floor, he looked at Doc, … Heavens Doc , She’s burning up! And she is drenched. Sam, here lay her down.. I need you to get me some cool water… and can you go to my office, and get my bag? Sure Doc, right away! Sam ran and brought back what Doc ask for .. Then stood there …Doc, What can I do?  
Sam, get me as many rags.. as you can find.. We need to cool her down… Oh, Sam? Yeah ? Has Kitty been feeling bad the last few days? You know Miss Kitty Doc… she don’t complain… I have noticed she’s been awful tired lately.. ,But, just figured she wasn’t sleeping good…? And then with the Drovers and all the excitement.. It like that every time their in town. Thanks Sam! Doc kept placing Cool wet rags on Kitty’s face ,neck and chest area.. Then wiping her arms and legs… hoping to cool her down …

When Sam came back… Doc can I get you anything… you’ve been up here with Miss Kitty a long while…? Or if you like I can sit with her while you go and get something to eat…I’ll send for you if anything changes… shaking his head…No, ..thanks Sam.. I’m Fine.. Well, then how bout’ I send over and get you a tray? You gotta’ eat Doc? Maybe later Sam. Kitty started to stir… ummmmmm, ammmmmm  
Docccc? I’m right here Honey…! Ohhhhhhh… What happened? You fainted, and you have a fever…  
Oh, is that all…. You listen here Young Lady… Is That All? How long have you been feeling sick?  
I wasn’t …Just tired!… well, till this morning… then… I just couldn’t seem to get out of bed….  
I’m fine ..really Curly…I’m fine! And she began trying to sit up… whoa!…is that so Dr. Russell?  
I be the judge of that? Now Curly …I have a Business down stairs to run…and…. And nothing he said in a scolding tone. You are one very sick young lady.. And you are going to stay in this bed till I say otherwise…do you hear me? Now Doc? Was that a Yes Doc I hear? Curly! Holding his hand to his ear, I can’t hear you …? Don’t you get Foxy with me Curly? Well, I’ll sit right hear till you agree?  
She was looking at him with her face all scrunched up and arms crossed over her chest… he just stared her down… you know your as stubborn as that Big lug of a Marshal? OHHHHHH! Alright!…I stay put …  
For now! Doc giggled… patted her on the hands… Now that didn’t hurt did it? Ugh! Your mean..!  
And your acting like a child! 

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

PT.5

“Lifeline Between The Hearts”

Matt had now made his way to the third drover camp, the mood there was stiff and reserved….  
Just as he rode into the camp on Buck…. He looked around… knowing full well they all knew why he was there…! As he dismounted, he heard a voice yell out Matt Dillon.. You ol’….when he turned.. He now saw a familiar face…Gus?…Gus you ol,’ Dog! …Matt what are you doin’ here? Matt just looked at him..  
I figured you knew? Well…? There are rumors…Gus replied. do you really think your gonna find who you want here? Not sure … but I have to try.. Gus.. This cowboy shot a young woman … and left her to die! It …just.. I hear ya Matt… What can I do to help? I can’t swear to it but the man he was playing poker with said he thought his name was Miller,…. Jim Miller? Matt , I hired a Man name Miller. Not sure where he is right this minute? ,but , your welcome to look around. Thanks Gus.

 

A few of the men over heard Gus and Matt talking… slipped away… and , off away from the main area…  
Hey Miller,… there’s a U.S. Marshal from Dodge.. talking to Gus bout’ you… says you killed that lil’ girl back at the saloon.. in Dodge. Ahh, he’s wrong.. sides’ ..jest some lil’ tramp… nobody’s gonna miss ’ur?  
Well you bes’ be scarce … he’s turning this here place over lookin’ fur ya? Your joshin’.. right?   
No, He’s a friend of Gus’… quickly, Miller gathered up his things.. And hopped on his horse.. And lit out of there like lightening… As Matt and Gus’ walked through the camp asking about Miller… the camp Cook… Ol’ Pete… mentioned ..seeing some streaking out of the camp in a hurry….headed west!….

 

Matt ,Ol’ Pete is a hell of a cook.. Why don’t you have supper with us.. it will be dark in half an hour…  
Camp with us tonight and get a fresh start first light… if that was Miller? He’s gonna have to stop for the night as well…? He won’t get that much ahead of ya… And if your still the Matt Dillon I remember…well? Ok Gus’ you talked me into it… I could use a good cup of hot coffee.   
Matt and Gus sat away from the rest to have a private conversation… Matt it been a long time ?  
Yeah , too long.. When’s the last you came to Dodge Gus? Four years ago… till now. I let the Men go in ahead of me .. We’ve been on the trail for nine months Matt. Maybe I should have come in with them?  
Gus , this isn’t your fault… Matt their my responsibility, besides …it would give me a chance to see if Kitty is still as Beautiful as she was the last time I saw her?… Matt raised his brow… Hey! Gus snickered.  
Does that mean Yes? Just never mind about Kitty…ok? Gus jabbed at matt shoulder… relax, buddy.. I know where the ladies eyes and heart belong. Laughing all the time. More coffee Matt? Sure…   
How about something to boost it up a bit… Gus pulled out a bottle of whiskey…. Oh, No thanks…  
After this cup.. I’m gonna get some sleep. Got a long ride a sun up…. Sure Matt.

 

Doc headed to the Long branch…early to check on Kitty….. Morning Sam,! Morning Doc!…Coffee?  
Not yet ..I want to go up and check on Kitty… Oh, Doc? Yeah? She’s not up there… Doc stopped on the stairs…. Looked at Sam,… where in heavens name is she? In her office. Taking a deep breath…and swiping his mustache…. For heaven sakes…what in thunder is… Doc , I couldn’t tell her not too. It’s ok Sam. …. I’ll handle this! Doc headed for Kitty’s office… Sam was smiling at the thought.. of what that confrontation was going to be like… he knew how much Doc worried about her. And loved her like a daughter. Lightly he tapped on the door… Sam it’s open .. What do you need? Hearing no answer…  
She repeated… Sam?…it’s open then she turned walked over opened the door… and Doc was standing with his arms crossed …. “Young Lady….What in Thunder are you doing out of that bed up stairs”?  
With a big huff…And hand on her hips.. Oh Curly .. Just calm down … I had work to do ..and it’s not going to do itself! I’ve been lying in that bed …forever? And I can’t do it anymore! My business isn’t going to run itself. You have Sam he barked back at her. Doc, Sam is my bartender… I overwork that poor man enough as it is? And he never complains… Kitty he cares about you and your health. “I know that!” she said . Curly look I’m fine ..really I am. Your just being over protective. And I love you for it, but, ..et, et’ No But! I have to do these books…. Miss Kitty, Sam came in calling… Yes Sam? Festus’ is looking for you… alright ..thanks Sam ..tell him I’ll be right out… you sure will because your gone back to bed.. you hear me?…UGH! Your as bad as Matt! She walked out to the bar… Hello Festus’…  
Miz kitty,…. I have this hear telegram fur ya… it’s a from Matthew. And I’m sure you know what it says too huh? Doc added. No I don’t know such a thing you ol’ scudder. Oh, that’s right cause you can’t read…Doc said laughing… Kitty swatted at Doc’s arm… Stop that! … Thank You Festus’ Miz Kitty,  
Barney says, Matthew found him that there yea-hoo that shot and killed Amy. See, You do know what’s in it already.. ? Doc was shaking his head. Doc.. I said Stop it!.. Kitty repeated. Sam was just snickering.  
Kitty opened the message:

Kitty Russell,  
Long Branch Saloon, Dodge City, Kansas

Found Jim Miller. Stop. will take him to Hayes or Topeka?  
Will return in three days .stop.

Matt

Kitty nodded her head…Good…Matt found Jim Miller, he’ll be taking him to either Hayes or Topeka?  
Says he’ll be back in three days. I’m glad he caught him. For Amy. Doc Festus’ and Sam Nodded in agreement. Now Kitty,.. You.. back to bed! Oh, Doc! No Arguments, well, I am still a bit tired.. she confessed. And up the stairs she went.

 

Kitty had followed Doc’s orders.. Not that he gave her much choice.. He had enlisting the help of Sam and   
Ma Smalley… but, she knew Matt was due home ..so she made sure she was up and out of bed.. freshened and ready..for his arrival she wanted to make his homecoming Special….Candle light Supper, just the two in her room…maybe a bubble bath.. just a quiet night alone?…he had been gone for a few weeks now…she wanted to show him just how much HE WAS MISSED!


	6. Chapter 6

PT.6  
“Lifeline Between The Hearts”

Topeka, Kansas  
Well, Good Morning Marshal!…I was told to be expecting you…But, I was told you’d be bringing me a prisoner?… Well, Sheriff that was the Plan.., but , Miller ..thought he and some of his friends were going to ambush me out there … and I ended up killing him.. and his two friends… Sheriff, if you don’t mind…  
I haven’t slept in two days… oh, Go right ahead.. We can talk later… I was just going for my Supper anyway… Thanks , I bring you all my paperwork later….

Dodge City

…Kitty was getting thing all ready with the help of Sam and Ma … Doc had been out of town making his usual runs… Sam and Ma figured if they couldn’t keep her down .. If they help her…  
She wouldn’t over-due and Doc wouldn’t be as upset… 

Newly was sitting with Kitty …when Festus’ came through the batwing doors… Miz Kitty , Newly….  
Hello Festus’ … quiet out there is it? Sure is …but dusty…Oh…and what do you suppose might take care of that?… Well , Miz Kitty ol’ Doc he ain’t in town …so can’t right ask…? Maybe a shot of whiskey?  
Meybe.. Laughing … she looked up…. Sam… give Festus’ a Whiskey please? Join us …  
Miz Kitty …Matthew is a coming back today…et’ he? Suppose to be in tonight. His wire said he was just dropping Jim Miller off and coming right back… The Sheriff in Topeka was going to handle it from there..   
While they were talking.. a cowboy at the bar… walked over… excuse me Ma’am.. Didn’t mean to eves drop on your conversation, but, I don’t think the Sheriff in Topeka will be handling anything …anymore…  
At least not the old one…I just came from that way and …well , they had a deputy.. filling in waiting for a new sheriff to show up? Festus’ ask. …What happed to Sheriff Reilly… Oh, He was Murdered a few days ago… ambushed! Festus’ Newly and Kitty all looked at one another.. Then at the cowboy…   
Are you sure of this?.. Kitty ask him. Positive Ma’am. Miz Kitty , Matthew wouldn’t have left that yea-hoo Miller with a deputy he didn’t know.. I guontee it! Well Festus’ what do you think happened?  
I plum sur don’t rightly know ,but, I sur de am gonna’ find out… directly!… now Festus’ wait ..Matt should be in tonight?…. Then she looked at both Festus and Newly… I don’t feel good about this… do you think there’s trouble?… do you think Matt’s in trouble? Miz Kitty don’t you worry ur self …I’ll take care of things fur ya… Newly you take care here.. you here? Festus’ started to leave.. Quickly… Kitty stood…Festus’ Walking over to him… cupping his face in her hands… Please be careful? I sur will Miz Kitty!…and Festus’…. I know Miz Kitty …I Know… Don’t you be ‘a Worryin’ now you here? She just forced a smile.

 

Topeka, Kansas

The following morning.. The Sheriff/Deputy Moran was in the café’ ..well, Good Morning Marshal…  
Won’t you join me for breakfast… sure!… how’d you sleep? Great!… Boy was I tired.. My head hit the pillow and I was Out! Oh, I guess I’ll leave these with you… what’s this ?.. All the papers on Miller.  
Of course.. There’s no need for a trial now ,but, you can still file them. I suppose you buried them ?  
Them? Miller and his friends… Oh, Yeah.. Since I was so far from town .. A lot of work … out there   
In that open prairie … The two sat talking over breakfast… oh, Marshal… will you be staying awhile?  
Oh, no … I want to get headed back to my home. I’d like to get started while I have as much daylight as possible… Oh, sorry about your friend… he just looked at Moran… Friend? Sheriff Reilly?   
Oh Yeah … Good Man! Well, I should get going .. Thanks again…

 

Although ,she was worried.. And wondering what Festus’ would find? Kitty waiting patiently still hoping   
For Matt to come through those batwing doors… ,but, walk through he never did! Damn it Matt!  
Where are you? What is going on? You said you’d be back in three days… it’s been Four! UGH! Cowboy… Now she was just waiting to hear from Festus’…..

Late that night Doc strolled quietly back into town, tired… he saw the light from Kitty’s window…  
The whole town seemed quiet… stopping by the Long Branch… Sam? Hi Doc… Can I get you a drink?  
Awful quiet tonight? Been that way most of the night, Sam answered. How is she? Worried Doc!  
Why ? Bout what? The Marshal!… something happen? ask Doc. Not sure …you remember the message  
The Marshal sent ? Yeah… Well Doc , he hasn’t returned … Oh Sam ,Matt’s done that before. Doc that’s not it… The sheriff, sheriff Reilly in Topeka, was murdered, ambushed ..a few days before Marshal Dillon got there… so why would he drop off a prisoner ..and just leave? That’s not like him. Your right! Said Doc. Where she now? In her room, she ’s been there all night! Couldn’t get her to eat a thing? I’ll go talk to her…don’t worry Sam! Thanks Doc. Tapping lightly, it’s open…entering.. At first he didn’t see her… Kitty was curled up in the High backed wing chair…next to the window… next to the lamp…the lamp she leaves lit.. when ever Matt is away… just staring out the window …or into thin air? Honey…It’s Doc…She didn’t say a word…. Kitty Honey .. Are you ok? Sam says you’ve been up here all night….uh huh! She uttered. Somethings wrong Curly… I can feel it! Now, Honey Matt’s been late getting back before… ut uh… This is different… I can feel it! Like before… Well, if that is so… he’ll find a way to get in touch with us…you! Festus’ went to find him… I can’t lose him Doc… your not going too.. Honey!… You don’t understand…I can’t lose him…when Doc walk closer… he could now see the streaming tears on her cheeks….. He walk over to the bar.. Poured her a brandy… here drink this… No , I don’t want it… Drink it… she took the glass from his hand … held it for a moment… but, put it down beside her… Why Doc?… Why ? This is…..then she turned her face away….

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

PT.7

“Lifeline Between The Hearts”

Topeka, Kansas

Festus’ rode up to the sheriff’s office on Ruth…when he entered, he found the office empty…turning to leave, two men were just outside… You fella’s know where I kin find me the Sheriff ? They looked him up and down… laughed.. Got something’ important do ya Whiskers? Festus’ temper started to flare…  
look here you yea-hoo’s…it be that ..I need to jaw wit’da Sheriff ..on Law business… now do ya know’d where he is or not? Yeah, in the grave… and they walked away laughing… aw.. Fiddle!  
Then he went to the saloon… walked up to the bar, howdy! What’ll it be Mister? A beer.. and I be needin’ to see ur Sheriff? Well, Mister.. Sheriff Reilly was killed… ! I know’d that.. Festus’ said.  
Who be in charge … now? The barkeep … motioned to the man sitting at a table with one of the girls…  
Names Moran… he’s a Deputy. Obliged! Festus’ took his beer and walked to the table….  
the two stopped talking.. looked at him… can I help you? My Name’s Festus’ Hagen.. I’m Deputy  
From Dodge City …. I need t’a jaw wit ya… Moran furrowed his brow… what’s this about Hagen?  
Matthew… who? Matthew Dillon the Marshal.. in Dodge? Oh, Dillon, yeah he was here a few days ago. He brung you a prisoner …Miller…Jim Miller? Well, no … it turns out that he killed Miller and two of his friends… buried them out on the prairie somewhere? Just left me the paper work.  
And you jawed with Matthew did ya? Well sure.. Why? Did Matthew know bout’ Sheriff Reilly bein’ killed? I dunno ? Ya didn’t tell um’? No why? Him and Matthew were friends… And Matthew was due back in Dodge.. And he ain’t got back…. Was‘a Matthew hurt? No, .. just tired… took his horse to the stable and then checked into the hotel for the night… we had breakfast the next morning.. Then he left…

 

Dodge City

Doc and Newly were having breakfast, at Delmonico’s…when they heard commotion out on Front street…  
They could hear Burke… loudly saying … That’s BUCK! .. And the Cowboy riding along side him saying… Yeah, I thought this was The Marshal’s horse too…. Both Doc and Newly hurried to the street…  
Newly looked at Doc…. That is BUCK!… I know that …Doc said.. Buck, began to walk away from them all … and when they looked.. He was walking towards … Kitty… she had come out onto the front boardwalk of the Long Branch…. With no expression…. She walked calmly over to Buck… grabbing his reins… rubbing his nose…. Hey ol’ Boy… where you been … ? Did you bring me My Cowboy?  
No one dared to move…. Sam get me an Apple…? Sure Miss Kitty… he didn’t dare argue with her…  
Doc and Newly made their way towards her slowly…. Honey, There could be a lot of explanation for…  
For what Doc? With things being so quiet.. You could hear Burke say… does she know Marshal Dillon  
didn’t come in with Buck? Oh, Burke Shut up would you! Doc snapped. I was just sayin’ …  
I know what you were just sayin’ …! Miss Kitty how bout I take Buck to Moss’ for ya? Newly ask.  
Why Newly? Newly looked at Doc… then Doc … Honey , Buck needs water and feed.. Let Newly do this… Ok? She nodded… and Doc guided her back into the Saloon… Kitty, let me take you back up…  
No, No,… I was right Doc…. No, Now Honey… Many men have lost their horse… she shot Doc a look…  
Not Matt! Not unless, …unless …. Oh, why haven’t we heard from Festus’? Doc?… he not coming back this time is he? Now Kitty… don’t you go thinking like that….

 

Topeka, Kansas

As Festus’ went to the stable to get feed and water for Ruth…. He decided to talk with the hand there…  
Howdy!… well, hello… I’m Jeb… what can I do for ya Mister? Ruth here needs sum … water and feed?  
No problem…you wanna wait? Sur!… say.. did ya tend t’a Marshal’s horse whil’st he was ’a here in Topeke’ Sur did Mister… why? Matthew’s My friend…. And I’ma lookin’ fur ’m well he wasn’t here long… I watered and fed his horse…nice Stallion… What’cha say ? Oh, said .. Nice Stallion.  
Nah, Matthew don’t ride no Stallion… he rides a Buckskin… ! Tan with black markin’…  
No, Mister this was a chestnut Stallion… beautiful animal! I know my horses…. Now Festus’ was worried  
What did he look like? Who? Jeb ask. The man on the Stallion? I thought you said he was your friend?  
Matthew is my friend …! But, I’m gittin’ me the idea that me en you ain’t jawin’ bout the same man?  
Ok, he was about 5’8” dark black hair… Hold ur taters! That sur ain’t Matthew! It’s not?  
No… Matthew is a Big Fella! I’ll be back directly…. Festus’ went lookin’ for Moran!

TBC  
Report to Mod - Link to Post - Back to Top IP: Logged  
[image]


	8. Chapter 8

PT.8  
“Lifeline Between The Hearts”

The rumbling of the ground… was overwhelming…. The sounds of cattle herds…this was the time of year  
most cowboys made their living … ! And this year.. The numbers were round’ 300,000 moving north  
amongst several outfits… and the majority of these cattle were driven right through Dodge…  
One of the largest….. The Bar “A” !..that would be Allison’s camp ..Jack Allison! A hard but, fair man…

After riding a long hard day…on the trail…several of his group set up camp out where they run the heards to graze… the rest.. found an area.. Where they could make camp for the night ..for meals and sleep..  
Four Men quickly rode into camp… Jack!… Jack! Whoa,.. Fellas slow down … what’s the problem?  
We need Jonah?…he’s setting up for Chow… Why? … Jonah, not only was the Trail cook..,but, also took care of the men when they needed medical attention… too! We found us a man … hurt somin’ fearce’ Jack…pert near got himself trampled..? Which one? Dunno.?. not one of ours…! some of the men are bringin’um’in .. well then I guess we’ll see?

Jack Allison, explained to Jonah.. bout’ the man the others had found.. He set up and agreed to take a look… Jack sat off quietly ..with his coffee… this was something he often like to do.. at the end of a long days ride… he proped himself up against a tree … sat back… just as he exhaled…. he heard the snap of twigs… with a rapid motion. .and hand on his gun… cocking back the barrell … who’s there? Show yourself…! Relax Cowboy… been ridin’ all day …saw the fire… was hoping you might have a cup of coffee… ? Allison ..looked closer…Ahhh… hop on down from there Marshal, I’ll have Jonah, bring ya a cup. Here.. pull up a spot of dirt…as he smiled. So, where you headed? was trailin’ a prisoner…  
And he got the jump on me… and I got the lump to show for it…. Well, in that case how bout’ I jolt that coffee up for ya a bit? Sounds good…to me. The two men laughed…. So, where bout did you lose um’? Out on the praire … but, he’s injuried so …that should slow him down…? Hefty fella.. Too.  
Ain’t that always the way?… Names Allison!.. Call me Jack though… Names ..ahh Dillon…call me ..  
Matt! So Matt ..where did you say you were headed? I didn’t ..but after I catch this cowboy…back to Dodge.. Can I ask what you want him for? Ahh.. He got in a scuffle in Dodge during a poker game..  
Felt he was being cheated..an pulled a gun… well that not unusual Matt..is it? Especially not in a town like Dodge…? No, but some lil’ gal ..got in the way.. She’s dead! Ahhh I see! And you couldn’t arrest him then? I never saw it happen… so when I went to question him ..he was gone. Well that sounds like guilt to me…Allison said. Hey now wait a minute … he deserves to be heard…? Whoa… I’m just sayin’ ..Man runs… How bout’ another cup? You hungry? Jonah’s a great cook… maybe I will…?

 

Topeka,Kansas 

Once again Festus’ had found Moran with the same gal at the Saloon…, Deputy ? Don’t mean to break up ,betwixt you and your shemale friend here ,but, I needs t’a jaw wit ya agin. What is it now Hagen?  
I jest been over et’ yur stables… en jawing with yur man over there…. Ya and a problem Hagen?  
Moran was annoyed. Yeah ther’ sur is….! You said Matthew was here en’ you jawed wit ‘um  
..yeah that’s right…and I told you the next day he left the papers and we had breakfast and he left …so?  
Yur Man et’ the stable says this here man was short and dark hair.. And ridin’ a Stallion…. Uh huh! And?  
..what are you getting at ? You Ninny! Matthew is a Giant of a Fella! And he rides himself a Buckskin… No Stallion. Are you sure.. Hagen? Course I’m’a sure..I bin knowin’ Matthew a long time.  
He’s bin the United States Marshal in Dodge fur more then 20 years…. Well, he had the Marshal Badge  
and all the official papers…! I had no reason not to think…. Is there something I can do? We need to warn someone about this… look Hagen…I’m sorry about your friend.. I didn’t know… Really …  
I send off some wires… see what help I can get… he stood up from the table…Ruby,, I’ll see you later..  
Hagen .. Where will you be?…. I’ll be out findin’ Matthew….. Do you think you can? Moran ask.  
If’n Matthew’s out ther’ … I’ll bring’um home..I promised Miz Kitty… Who? Never you mind who….

Festus’ stop again at the telegraph office…. He wanted to let kitty and doc know … what he found out…  
I needs a tele wire sent to Dodge City… directly… well, whiskers write it up and I’ll send it… the man told him… look ..I’ma in a hurry.. This is U.S. Marshal business.. Need you to do et’ directly… rollin’ his eyes  
the man looked around… ok .. Where to and what do you want to say? Festus’ began….

Miss Kitty Russell  
Long Branch Saloon,Dodge City,Kansas

Matthew never made it to Topeka . Stop. Goin’ to look for him . Stop. Promise will bring him back. Stop .  
Don’t you worry none. Stop . Will bring Matthew Home . Stop. 

Festus’ Hagen ,Deputy Marshal  
c/o/ sheriff Topeka Kansas

So that ‘s it huh? Yeah that et’ jest send it…. Ok… so he did!

 

Allison Camp

Jack, Jack… yeah, boys? Jonah says he needs to see ya….! Right there… Matt?… there’s plenty more ..  
I’ll be right back… if you like… your welcome to make camp with us for the night? Thanks, Maybe I’ll take you up on that? Jack went looking for Jonah….. Jonah?…what do we have here? Boss.. Looks bad! Someone or something did a number on this one! Maybe several… he’s a hefty one! Can’t imagine  
He went down without a fight? As Jack looked at this beaten man… he tended to agree…  
Jack? ..Boss… who do you think he is? Allison looked….don’t know ..,but, then he’s in such bad shape….? Jonah, do you think he’s gonna make it? I’ll do my best Boss… 

 

Dodge City

Burke , pushed through the batwing doors of the Long Branch… Sam?…Where is she ? Where is she Sam?  
What is it Burke? I got a message for Miss Kitty… it about the Marshal! It ‘s about the Marshal! …Sam  
You did say that was MY MESSAGE didn’t you Burke? Suddenly, Burke turned to see Kitty decending the stairs… Miss Kitty …well yeah! It about … Yes I heard you … and so did all of Dodge! Can I have it Now? Reaching out her hand. Well , Miss Kitty… I ..I … Burke Shut Up! I know what you were just doing…. And do you know there’s a law against reading other peoples mail? With a smirk on his face.. Miss Kitty .. It’s not exactly mail? Burke.. ! It’s addressed to me.. And it is sealed.. right? Well yes… then that makes it mail ..My mail and none of your business..! I swear…you men are worse then women … oh go away! 

Kitty walked into the office…. Opened the wire…surprised..by what she read…. Oh Cowboy?   
Please be alright?… I knew I could still feel you… that you were still with me… where are you?  
I need you Cowboy… We need to talk… Where are you? Hold on … Please….

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

PT.9

“Lifeline Between The Hearts”

“Allison Camp”

Across the prairie.., just before dawn… Ruth quietly and slowly…strolled Festus’ upon the thousands, of grazing cattle….. What a sight!… Ruth, ol’ girl.., we be a comin’ up on sum restin’ fur ya….  
Just as he was approachin’ the camp site… he could smell the aroma of ham, slab bacon, eggs…and fresh coffee… it was the start of a new day for these Cowboys! Jonah, spotted.. Festus’ ridin’ up.. Mornin’ Stranger! Boy ! Dat’ sur de’ smells plum good? Festus’ said. Well pull yur self down from there and I’ll git ya a plate! I’d be obliged…Mister..? Names Jonah… I’m Festus’ …Festus’ Hagen! Well Festus’.. welcome to the Bar “A”… Camp. I‘a spotted yur heard out yunder…a spell? It sur be a big one? Jonah smiled… probably, the biggest this side of the Mississippi? Where you headed My friend?.. Jonah ask.  
Oh, I be out this’a way trakin’ my friend… that so? He was’a trailin’ a prisoner.. To take him to Topeke  
,turns out …never made it there’a ways..? This friend of yours ..? He a lawman? Sur is… Matthew’s a.. U-nited States Marshal! From Dodge City. Hey …wait…? Stocky guy dark hair..? Going after a cowboy that shot a gal.. in Dodge? No!.. and yeah! …well which is it? Jonah ask. The prisoner killed the Gal in Dodge. ,but, Matthew…he’s no stocky Fella… He not huh? Jonah?… did you see ….before he could finish… Festus’… we may have a problem here…? Come with me…there’s something …just follow me ok?

 

“Dodge City”

 

Doc and Kitty were standing in line at the Post Office,… when they over heard three women talking…  
Just above.. a whisper…. This seems just like before…! Don’t you remember Alma? When the Marshal was gone all that time..? And look what became of that?… or shall I say who? Then the three giggled.  
Well let’s face it… does she really think ,.. he’d ever be serious about … what the old saying?  
Why buy the Cow…when… the giggling started again…. You know what I mean…. ?  
Kitty was now breathing heavier….and her jaws were getting tighter…. Doc was trying to hold tight to her arm… Honey just ignore them? Uh uh… I’ve had it … No Mae .I don’t know what you mean… so why don’t you enlighten us? Come now Miss Russell…. It had to have crossed even your mind that maybe the Marshal… would get tired of sharing? And decided he rather have a Lady…. A true lady! Kitty was seeing RED…. Without warning… three quick slaps…. How dare you? You have the nerve to stand here and judge me… you know nothing about me ….! Or have ever tried too. And as for knowing anything about what Men want? HA! And you really think these snobby crones are your friends… Why don’t you ask Alma just what it is your Husband Likes in a Woman? Kitty now was wearing a Smirk. Doc grabbed Kitty’s arm… Honey lets go ..I got our mail…besides you have an important letter… here.. look?  
They left the three woman standing… Mae and Alma.. Now arguing… Mae wanting to know from Alma what Kitty was talking about? Doc, swiping his Mustache…slightly laughing. Young lady… you should be ashamed of your self! Laughing more. Oh Curly, I couldn’t help it ..they made me sooo mad!  
She deserved it! Then she took notice to the letter Doc handed her… Oh Curly … it’s from Beth?  
Oh, ..Good Lord , what am I going to tell her? Kitty ..just see what she has to say first… then we’ll figure it out? Doc, I haven’t heard from Festus’…. We Will honey ..We Will… Honey your still not feeling well are you? Oh, I’m Fine …just worried! I know he’s out there Curly.. I feel him! I know Honey..  
You just hold on to that!….

 

“Allison Camp”

Jonah lead Festus’ into Jack Allison’s Tent… Boss …I want you to meet someone… yeah ? Jack.. this is Festus’ Hagen,.. Deputy Marshal ..from Dodge City. Well, nice to meet you Deputy…? Same here. Festus’ said. Jonah, looked at Jack,… Jack we may have a problem? Really?, what would that be?  
Didn’t you tell me that man that rode in last night ..was the Marshal from Dodge? Well, Yeah said he was!  
Festus’ looked at Jack Allison…, did he give his Name? sure did… Dillon!…Matt Dillon! From Dodge City. Ok what’s going on here? Is he still here Jack? Jonah ask. Sure , haven’t seen him this morning’ but ? Say… how’s that other man? Now Festus’ was curious… what other man? Some of my men found a man out on the prairie …unconscious …beat pretty bad…almost trampled ? Jonah here’s been taking care of him… how long he ‘a bin here…? Oh, two days…came in bout’ ..oh…night before the Marshal rode in…? Jonah said… I have him in my tent… come with me …the three went to Jonah’s tent! As they entered… Festus’ stood for a second,…. Then dropped to his knees…..Matthew? ahhhhh

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

PT.10

“Lifeline Between The Hearts”

 

Dodge City

 

Setting quietly, in her room…she took the letter out of her vanity drawer…. Thinking of what she could possibly say to Beth? Sam had brought up a tray.. of hot tea… curling up in her high back winged chair  
Kitty decided, now would be a good time to read what Beth ,wrote to her…

Dear Kitty and Daddy…

I know it’s been a while since my last letter, but, Jesse and I have really had our hands full on the ranch?  
He’s been away so much.. driving Cattle… but, I do want to come soon for a visit… I heard from Mary  
She says she will be on a break from school soon… so we were thinking ..just on the thought.. that you may Miss your Girls??? (smiling here) we could come for a visit?… we sure do Miss You and Daddy…  
Well. hopefully by the time you read this …Jesse will have returned.. and I will have heard from Mary again. Give My Love to Dad… We sure Miss you Both…

Love you, Beth

 

Folding the letter, and holding it to her chest…Kitty felt the warm tears fill her eyes…then to herself.. thought.., My Dear Beth… how can I tell you ..you and Mary… About your Daddy..? I’m not even sure what to tell you ? Then as the warm tears trickled down her face… she brushed them away…NO! NO!   
Kitty you can’t think like that…closing her eyes tightly…. Matt will be Home! He has Too…  
A light tapping on the door broke her train of thought…. Kitty?.. Kitty honey , it’s me Doc…can I come in?  
Wiping her face and pulling herself together as best she could,…….. it’s open Curly… Doc peeked in ..  
Just wanted to check on you before I turn in for the night… tilting her head with a slight smile….  
I appreciate that …Curly… ! Honey is everything alright? I see your reading Beth’s letter….?  
Holding it up… Oh, yeah… she just wanted us to know She and Jesse were really busy with the ranch, but, that she heard from Mary at school, and the Girls want to plan a trip here to Dodge to see ….suddenly..  
more streaming tears…. Now Kitty honey …we’re gonna find Matt… you have to believe that!  
Doc….? I’ll have to tell them…. I know.. But , …But what ? He ask. What do I tell them? Doc walked over put his arms around her…. Now I want you to listen ..to Me… Beth and Mary are strong young Women… And do you know why? Why ?Kitty ask…looking sadly at him. Well, I’ll tell ya… those two terrific young women… have two terrific people who raised them.. to be strong ..and with a lot of Love.. too! Oh, Curly… I can’t take credit for that…? Mike and Maylee, that is their Mother’s… NO! now just wait a minute… Yes Mike Yardener, raised Beth .. For a lot of years… And Maylee Bains may have raised Mary for a lot of years… ,But, both You and Matt have Loved and Taught these Ladies a lot about life that has molded who they are today….don’t you forget that!… Because I bet everything I know.. that they feel the same way! Kitty trust them to be the Girls.. No, Young Women You and Matt raised.. and are Proud of? Now I wish you’d let me look at you? It’s not necessary Doc! Still trying to Doctor are you?   
Curly… You look tired… go on ..get some sleep… see you in the morning? Swiping his Mustache…  
Ahhh Ok.., you can buy me breakfast…. A small giggle ..followed by…That’s a deal… Now…as she hugged him….Good Night Curly… 

 

Springfield,Colorado

Standing in line at the town postal office, she was so excited .., just waiting to see if there was a letter..  
Then as her turn came up, Good Morning.. Anything for me today.. Toby? Sure is Mrs. Clayton  
Then the clerk handed her several letters…. Thank You !… Smiling.. She now looked through the mail  
Showing more excitement.. When she saw the one with the return address : Mary Bains , St. Louis,Mo.  
Suddenly she looked around, realizing now ..all eyes were on her. Shrugging her shoulders..been waitin’ for this one… as she opened it she began to read:

 

Dearest Sister Beth,

Oh how I have Missed you. I was so happy when I received your Letter… And I just love the idea of going to Dodge to visit Momma and Daddy… I miss them so much … although Momma was just hear not that long ago? Beth, Have you written to them about the two of us coming for a visit? I haven’t heard from Momma in weeks? That’s not like her at all. I usually get a letter, oh, every week or so. Well, school break will start in a week,.. So maybe we can both get to Dodge about the same time?  
Beth, I can’t wait to see you..I have so much to tell you .. It’s nice having a Big Sister….

Well, I guess the next time we talk ..it will be in person? Till then… I Love you Sis.

Mary

 

Beth was thrilled…, she hadn’t seen Mary for almost a year. They wrote regular.. But, this was a visit she was looking forward too. As she walked to her carriage.. She also noticed.. A second Letter..this one from Dodge City. Tearing it open… anxious to read it….. !

 

My Dearest Beth, 

What a wonderful surprise..it was getting your letter?…. Your Father and I are so Proud of you and Jesse   
And the wonderful Job you are doing with the ranch.. We understand , what hard work goes into maintaining a working ranch… and Yes we Miss you very much Sweetheart. And Mary as well!  
I realize she has a break coming up in school.. And think it is wonderful, that the two of you want to visit.  
Looking forward to seeing you both…. Please, forward me your arrival information…  
Beth , We Love you…

Kitty and Dad

 

From there Beth made her way to the ticket office at the Depot……

 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

PT.11

“Lifeline Between The Hearts”

Allison Camp

 

Jack Allison and Jonah, both looked surprised, at Festus’ reaction to seeing the man they were caring for…  
Deputy Hagen?.. Did I hear you right?… Did you call him Matthew? I sur did! This here is Matthew Dillon.., U-nited States Marshal from Dodge City. Are you sure? Allison replied. Sur I’ma sur …  
They ain’t no mistaken him…. Do you know’d what a happen to um’ ? No, Not at all.. some of my men found him on the Prairie as I said. We didn’t know who he was? or how he got there?. And Jonah here has been tryin’ to Doctor him as much as he can. I don’t know many a man that could take the kind’a beatin’ he has and still be breathing? Well, Matthew Kin… ! We got’s t’a git him to ol’ Doc….! Who? Allison ask. Ol’ Doc …Doctor Adams. In Dodge.. If’n anybody kin git ol’ Matthew Better …Ol’ Doc Kin !  
Well we are drivin’ these cattle to Dodge! We’re suppose to meet up with another drover along the way…A Partnership, that’s in the works. But, Matthew can’t wait fur that? Look Hagen, your friend here is holdin’ his own… and we’ll be more then happy to see you get him into Dodge…we’re pullin up camp..  
Day after Tomorrow..? Ok, but I got’s t’a find me this other Yeah-hoo you ‘a said was the Marshal?

 

Dodge City

 

Well, Good Morning Young Lady!, Morning Curly! What brings you in so early? ..tugging on his ear…  
Did you forget your buyin me breakfast? Smiling … Oh, I see… Ok… Festus’ for drinks you for a free meal.. huh? Now hold on… don’t you put me in the category with that…. Oh, Doc! Give me a minute, and we’ll go…

 

Having Breakfast.. at Delmonico’s…Doc noticed Kitty didn’t eat much.. Kitty , aren’t you gonna eat that?  
Ahh… I guess I wasn’t all that hungry …? As they were talking.. Newly came in… Morning Miss Kitty  
Mornin Doc… both looked up… Mornin Newly …Join us? For coffee maybe ..oh, Miss Kitty… I was picking up mail .., and I thought I’d get your’s too… I was on my way to the Long Branch.., when I saw you in here. Well, Thank You Newly,.. appreciate it. She looked at the pile of letters… Doc, it’s from Beth…

 

Dear Kitty,

I heard from Mary, and we’re coming to Dodge… she’ll be in on the noon train from St. Louis.. On Tuesday. And I should get in on the noon Train Monday… We are both so excited to see You and Daddy..  
I’ve decided not to wait for Jesse.. He’s been delayed on the Trail.. I left word for him where I’ll be.

See you both soon , Beth

 

Oh ,Curly… the girls will be here next week…. 

 

Just as they were about to leave…Burke.. came running in…Miss Kitty! Miss Kitty ! He found him…He Found The Marshal!…. And just how do you know that Burke? ..Doc ask. Barney got this telegram from Festus’ here Miss Kitty ..it’s for you… IT IS? I wouldn’t have known that Burke. Give it to me….  
She ripped it from his hands… her hands now shaking.. she closed her eyes.. then opened and read:

Miss Kitty Russell  
Long Branch Saloon, Dodge City, Kansas

Found Matthew. Stop. Hurt sum .stop. Let Doc Know. Stop.  
Just outside ,Cheyenne Wells. Stop. Allison Camp.

Festus’ Hagen, Cheyenne Wells, Colorado

 

Doc, he’s in Colorado!… someplace called ..Allison Camp? Drover’s camp I suppose?  
Walk me back to the Long Branch will you? Sure Honey ,but, what are you going to do?  
I have to find out where this Allison Camp is? Now, Kitty …you can’t go …. Oh Yes I can!  
But, the Girls will be here…uh…. Na..uh.. Not till next week… I have to Doc.. I can’t sit here anymore  
I have to go … But, Honey … there’s nothing you can do for him …as quick as he said the words..  
He knew he shouldn’t have…. I’ll be there Doc! And I’ll do what I can! I need him to know I’m there.?  
Quickly she stormed up the stairs… Sam Lookin on… Doc?… where she going in a rush like that?  
After Matt!… you Mean Miss Kitty is going to look for the Marshal? Uh uh… Festus’ Found Matt in Colorado… he’s hurt..! And she determined to go to him…. Short of tying her down,.. I don’t know any way of stopping’ her…? Sam .. Chuckled.. I’d pay to see you try that ? Doc, you think she’s be alright?  
Sam…. I hope So???? 

 

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

PT.12

“Lifeline Between The Hearts”

Allison Camp

Just as Jack Allison had said, ………….The Man he was waiting for Had shown up…   
Hey Jonah!, Tell me you still make the best bisquit and gravy… ? Sure do sonny! Plant yourself..  
Com’in right up…Uncle Jack around? In his tent.. be out directly…we’ve had a bit of excitement  
Waitin’ for you.. Son… That so Jonah? Yeah, we had us a found man .. Hurt sum fierce? Pert near got himself stomped.. by the heard. Where’d he come from? Didn’t know et’ first? But then , sum Deputy   
Came in …... He knows um’..! you telling me My uncle is harboring an Outlaw? Nah!  
This here Deputy fella says this man is a Lawman.. Jonah from where? Dodge!.. same as the Deputy!  
Quickly he jumped up… Jonah ?… where is Uncle Jack? And this man? In his Tent… before Jonah could say another word… he was up and off ….. 

Pulling open the tent….Where is He? Well, You’re here…? Festus’? what are you doin here?  
It is him..! Jack looked puzzled… Him Who? Son… Him…,now he was pointing to Matt on the Make-shift bed… that’s ,That’s My Father-in-Law!…Matt Dillon! Now stunned … ‘Your Father-in-Law”?  
Yes Uncle Jack ..This is Beth’s father… then he turned to Festus’, what happened? Does Miss Kitty Know?, Does Beth Know? She is on her way to Dodge to visit them ..so is Mary. Festus’ just shuck his head…. There’s no way I can get word to Beth? Miz Kitty Knows I’a Found Matthew… she’ll tell Beth and Mary. He can’t die… Beth can’t lose her Father … it was hard enough to get her to move to Springfield, Colorado. And be away from him. If something happens to him she’ll never forgive me.

 

Cheyenne Wells ,Colorado

As the train pulled into Cheyenne Wells depot, Kitty stepped off the Train….. Wasting no time…  
She headed for the stable.. to rent a buggy, and to see if they could tell her anything about the drover camps  
In the area? After getting a Buggy.. she headed for the sheriff’s office… opening the door….  
Hello!… I’m looking for the Sheriff? The four men in the room all stood… And you would be? One man ask. Exhaling…. Kitty Russell! Are you the Sheriff.. she ask. Snickering…I could be ?… if you’d like me to be? Save the cuteness… I need to know where the Allison Camp is? One man looked her up and down… ha! Leave it to Jack Allison, to score a work of art like this! I don’t have time for this.. And she turned and walked out…. Walked across the street to the Saloon,… now she knew how to get answers when she wanted them in here…. As she walked in the room… all motion stopped… all eyes were on her now!  
Good I have everyone, s attention! I’ll put up $50.00 to anyone who is willing to show me where the Allison camp is? From behind she heard a voice…. Sure Ma’am right this way….

Miss?… she looked up at him…. Russell. Kitty Russell! Well Miss Russell, just give me a Minute.. And I’m all yours..? That’s fine ..I’ll be out front… after walking to the back room, he came back outside..  
Ma’am? Tipping his hat… This way…. Do you have a name?. .she ask. With cold dark eyes…he said   
Walker!… Walker? she repeated. Yeah…just Walker! Ok, Mr. walker.. lead the way…No, Mr. Just Walker. Oh alright! This man was strange…cold , quiet…. But, all she was concerned with was finding this camp. and Matt. Is it very far ..Walker? A few Miles. I appreciate your helping me…. You Paid me Lady!.. That’s what counts. Furrowing her brow….not sure what to make of this Man?…. As they were riding…she noticed Another rider… approaching slowly! Kitty now looking puzzled…..staring at this approaching rider…! Not knowing what to make of what she was seeing… a rather large horse, he sat straight in the saddle, Then as she looked down at his chest……..”The Badge” 

 

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

PT.13

“Lifeline Between The Hearts”

Allison camp

Festus’ and Jack , sat with Jesse’ filing him in on everything they knew thus far about what could have possibly happened to Matt… But still unsure about who this other man was … still not sure if it was Jim Miller or another one of his friends? Matt’ was still running a fever, but , resting more comfortably…  
Jesse’ wondered if it was a good idea to try to reach Beth in Dodge.. To let her know he was with matt and what was going on..? But, then again.. he figured. they’d be there in a few days themselves…

 

As Kitty stared at the approaching rider… she looked at Walker…. Looks like we’ve got company?  
That it does Miss Russell! The rider came closer…. Afternoon!.. Kitty furrowing her brow even more so.. Who are you? Why Ma’am I’m united States Marshal Dil… before he could finish… No your Not!  
Your Not Marshal Dillon!…. Why Ma’am…but I am… here are My credentials … and My badge…!  
Nah uh!…No!.. your not Matt Dillon! You’ve done something to him… as she looked at him closer…  
She realized… she recognized his face…. You’re the drover.. that shot Amy in the Long Branch!  
I remember your face!… Well, lady I was kind’a hopin’ you wouldn’t remember me… cause that’s not good for you…. WHY? She ask. Suddenly she realized.. Walker wasn’t sayin’ anything…  
And that the two were just lookin back and forth at one another…. Then Walker spoke… Look Miller..  
She made it easy… she paid me to bring her out here… all people need to think is ..well we were ambush…  
What? Kitty yelled out. Are you crazy? Miss Russell you woman will never learn to sit and be seen and not heard…!…. Why You…..UGH! Your not gonna get away with this… what is this? Miss Russell  
What ever you think your doing… that’s what! Now her redheaded temper was flaring…

Walker …get her down from there… ditch the buggy.. Set the horse loose… make it look good…  
Hey … what are you gonna do with me? Don’t worry Honey we’ll fine use for you…then Miller just laughed. After ditching the buggy and burning it… he grabbed kitty by the arm… com’on ..Honey you’ll ride with me.. That way I can keep an eye on you…. Pulling her up onto his horse…. Ouch!.. My arm..  
Take it easy ..you trying to break it? Will if I have too….? Real gentlemen aren’t you?   
After riding a bit … Miller kept pulling tighter around her waist… shivering ..she tried to pull loose…  
Your hurting me! Can we stop for a little while… besides where are we going? She ask.  
Oh, Honey … you’ll see …it will be nice and cozy for you.. Then we can get to know each other …you’ll see…!… Don’t count on it! She snapped back. Kitty was getting exhausted… and hungry….

Finally, the three came upon a cabin… the door opened… and an older woman came from inside…  
Kitty looked shocked…. Where are we?… this will be home for now.. Miller said. Make the best of it…  
Miller got down then pulled Kitty down as well.. Walker took their horses.. To the barn…  
Granny!…. Were back… Ahhh Boys… you brought company… yep!… this here is Kitty…she’s…ah  
She’s my new bride! Looking shocked…Your What? Oh, hush now honey …no need to be embarrassed  
..Granny here ..she’ll make you right at home … are you out of your mind? Come now Child… you look tired… bet your hungry too? I, …I … as she walked away with the old woman .. He slapped her backside… looking over her shoulder, you do that again.. and I’ll kill you! He just laughed. 

Inside.. The old woman.. look at Kitty ..you need to freshen up honey… must have been a long hard ride?  
Yes, it was …But Look …I need you to listen to me..? I’m Not… Oh… now child.. I understand…  
We can talk some later….you need food and rest… then we can talk and get to know each other.. more  
We are family now. That’s just it No ..were not! Married sudden like huh? No! Kitty insisted.  
We’re Not married !… I barely know them at all.. They kidnapped me.. Don’t you understand ?  
The old woman handed Kitty a plate of hot food.. And coffee… her you go child.. Kitty is it? Your not listening to me at all are you? Ummmm this smells great!… I am Hungry… and tired. Thank You.  
What’s your Name? Kitty ask. Smiling a sweet gentle smile… Ohhh , you can just call me Granny…  
That’s what everyone calls me…. My real name is Abigail… but, you can call me Granny….  
Exhausted.. and hungry…Kitty just smiled back at her…. Nodding her head… Ok.. Granny!  
After finishing the plate of food… Kitty sat in a chair.. by the window…. Her eyes heavy…  
In a light Mumble…. Oh, Cowboy… , I’m so sorry… Please hold on…I’m Coming!  
I don’t know how ..But.. I Promise…I’ll find You! Then she drifted off to sleep….

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

PT.14

“Lifeline Between The Hearts”

 

Cheyenne Wells

Jesse’ and Festus’ rode in to Cheyenne’ Wells to see the Sheriff…. As the entered his office…  
The sheriff was sitting at his desk.. he had just received the wire.. That was sent from the War dept. about Matt.. and that Someone was posing at him…and for all lawmen to be on the look-out.

Good Morning Gentlemen … is there something I can do for you? Yeah, Sheriff… I’m Deputy Festus’ Hagen from Dodge City… and This here is Jesse’ Clayton… we need t’a Jaw wit ya bout’ the Marshal   
Is that so.. Deputy? Just what is it you need to talk about? Sheriff, ..Matthew is’a hurt really bad…  
And you know this how? Then Jesse’ spoke up… Sheriff , My uncle Jack Allison.. has his camp and drovers just outside town here a ways …yes son I know that…and? The Marshal , Matt.. is My   
Father-in-law . Some of My uncle’s men found him a week or so ago.. and have been taking care of him.  
They didn’t know who he was at the time… Until deputy Hagen showed up.. and saw him there…  
And we believe that another man that also showed up out there, pretending to be the Marshal … was actually the prisoner that Matt was escorting ..but, ambushed him with the help of some friends…?  
But, he has since gone. We’re going to bring Matt here to town.. in hopes to get a Doctor to him…  
Maybe his Doctor friend from Dodge… Doctor Adams. I’ll give you whatever help I can the sheriff said.  
We have a mass look-out for this imposter…. Just got the wire from the war department right here…  
Then Festus’ ask.. Where kin I send me a tele-wire to Dodge… then he glanced to Jesse’ need to tell ol’ Doc and Miz Kitty .. Where we are…et’ wait the Sheriff said. Did you just say Kitty?  
Sur did…! Kitty Russell? Yeah.. that be the same one… Festus’ replied. Well, she’s here! What‘a you mean she ‘a here? Well, yesterday.. a woman came into this office… Kitty Russell she said she was…  
Wanting to know where the Allison camp was?… some of the men gave her the …well you know…?  
No… I don’t know…. What? Well Deputy.. you got eyes don’t ya… wow! What a looker…?  
Hey … you just wait one cotton pickin’ minute….. You keep ur tongue in ur head…talkin’ bout’ Miz Kitty like dat! Jesse’ grabbed Festus’ arm… com’on’ …he’s not worth it… so did you tell her ? Jesse’ ask.  
Well no.. she got well you know woman.. she left..! Think she went to the saloon… probably ask. In there?

Festus’ and Jesse’ went and sent off the wire to Doc’ telling him exactly where they were…then went to the Saloon… entering… they looked around. Walked to the bar… Barkeep two beers please.. Jesse’ said.  
And , maybe you can help me? Yesterday ..a woman came in … wanting ..maybe someone to tell her where the Allison Camp was? Nodding his head the barkeep… said sure ..couldn’t miss her…wow!  
She paid a guy $50.00 to show her where it was. Do you know who this guy was… uh huh? Well?  
The barkeep just rubbed his fingers together… sayin nothing… your kiddin right? Reaching in his pocket  
Jesse’ handed him a $20.00 coin … that’s it…. Now a Name? Walker! Just Walker! Thanks.  
He finished the beer and said to Festus’ com’on…

 

Dodge City

 

Doc was just coming back from visiting some patients.. when Barney.. waved him down… Doc?  
Have a wire Message for ya….! Thought you’d want it right away? It’s about the Marshal and Miss Kitty! Doc just shook his head….Barney by- thunder.. we’re gonna get you a Megaphone.. so you can announce everyone’s personal messages all over Dodge! He took it from barney…and began to read:

 

Doctor G. Adams,  
Dodge City ,Kansas

Moving Matthew to town .stop. Need you here .stop. Now looking for Miss Kitty. Stop.  
Come a.s.a.p. .stop. Cheyenne Wells, Colorado

Festus’ Hagen

 

Thanks Barney… send one back ..I’m on my way… Doc headed to Matt’s office.. to find Newly  
Letting him know exactly what was happening.. and that he would need him to maybe look out for any of his patients as well. This would mean deputizing a few Men if need be?

Doc went to his office, pack a few things.. then went to the depot to get the first train out to, Cheyenne Wells, Colorado. He had no idea what he was about to face….

 

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

PT.15

“ Lifeline Between The Hearts”

 

When Walker and Miller returned to the cabin, Granny Abigail.., had gone to her room to sleep..  
This leaving Kitty alone in the outer room …. Knowing the old woman was sleeping,.. She began looking  
For something to use as a weapon… when she heard them just outside the door..

Walker , seemed to keep pretty much to himself.. quiet disinterested… but Miller on the other hand..  
A bit more feisty … when he entered…Kitty was standing by the window… watching his every move…  
Ahhh… were all alone? Now maybe we can get to know each other like I said before? Nah uh…  
He was starting towards her…. Stay away from me!…. Now she was circling the room… don’t come near me …your crazy! Ahhh.. Com’on now Red.. you entertain Cowboys all the time.. in that there Saloon…  
Ain’t that right… Nah uh… I own it.. I get the say of who I entertain. And it wouldn’t be the likes of you!  
He was now backing her up to the stove… I told you …Don’t Touch Me!…when he reached out to grab her  
She reached back and felt a cast iron pan …held tight knowing it was hot.. And swung …catching him across the side of his head and face…leaving him screaming…..! Stepping over him and running out the door …not thinking about where she was running …or where Walker might be…. Walker heard Miller screaming.. and came running to the cabin….saw him… saying.. where is she? You let her get away?  
She burned me!.. get her.. don’t let her get away…! Hey , I didn’t sign on for this? You just want me to side track the Dame’. I did my part… I’m out of this…hey remember she knows your face now too.  
I’ll see where she went ,but,… just find her…! Walker headed out to find Kitty….

 

Festus’ and Jesse’.. were headed back to camp….Festus.. Where do you think Miss Kitty might be?  
Don’t right know Jesse’ ..but, if’n somebody was’a showin’ Miz Kitty where Mr. Allison’s Camp is ..   
They’d’a be there by now? As they were riding.. Just ask…Festus’? Matt says you’re a pertty good tracker.. I know it’s geetin’ late , but do you think you can still pick up any tracks? I sur am gonna do my plum best…Jesse’ that is why I’m’a takin’ my time watch where we’re’a goin here….

As the two were ridin’ Jesse heard a horse approaching…but couldn’t yet see it…. Festus’ listen?  
Sounds like a rider…? Then they remained quiet… hearing….Miss Russell?… you can’t stay out here all night… I’ll find you sooner or later..! Make it easy on yourself.. come out now…?… look I’ll ask Nice ok? I’ll even say Please…there…I said Please… Your trying my patients… when Festus heard that …  
He rode right for him… Wait right there ..! Don’t you move ..where’s Miz Kitty? What’cha done to ur?  
Who are you ? And , why should I answer any of your questions? I’m the U-nited States Deputy…  
And if’n you don’t tell me what you’a did wit Miz Kitty.. I’ma gonna git on you like ugly on’a ape’!

Kitty was still moving…. But tired… not sure where she was … and now doubled up in pain….  
She decided to find a spot under a bush to rest… falling asleep …..

Walker took Festus’ and Jesse’ back to the cabin…… where Festus’ tied both of them up…  
When Abigail woke she .had no idea what was happening.. wanting to know where Kitty was.. and   
If she was coming back? Jesse’ talked with her a bit.. and explained to her that Festus’ was taking the two   
Into town to the Sheriff…trying his best to make her understand that what they had done was Kidnap Kitty.  
They decided to also take her to town… Jesse’ figured he would stay behind to look around for clues to finding Kitty.

Jesse’ rode around the property…and out by the road… as he did …he noticed a buggy.. coming towards   
Him…then he recognized the driver…. Doc! Doc Adams? Over here ….It Me.. Jesse’ Clayton….  
As he got closer… Doc was surprised to see him… what in Heaven’s name are you doing out here?  
Festus’ and I were on our way back to the camp and we came across this cowboy Walker.. he’s the man who was suppose to be bringing Miss Kitty out there..? Turns out …he was working with a Jim Miller  
Jim Miller? Doc repeated. That’s the Man from dodge that matt was after. Yeah so I understand.  
But, Miss Kitty must have gotten away from them .., and now we can’t find her… ahhhh, Jesse’  
Doc? I didn’t want Kitty to come here. What is it Doc? Kitty hasn’t been feeling well…  
Let’s hope we can find her… well that is what I was doing taking a look see around here ?… she’s on foot!

As Doc and Jesse’ were riding and talking…. Festus’ caught up with them…Jesse’ ? Doc…is that you..?  
Yeah it’s me …. Hurry I need ur help… it’s Miss Kitty!… I found ur!….this here a way….  
The three quickly rush to where Festus’ found Kitty curled up under a tree…. Doc hurried to her side…  
Kneeling down at her side… Kitty, …Kitty Honey …it’s Doc.. Can you hear me? Can you open your eyes? Slowly she started to move… growning … ohm Doc?.. is that you? Yeah Honey it’s me?  
Don’t move ..are you hurt? It hurts Doc…hurt bad….what hurts ? She was still curled up ….  
Ok, were gonna get you up… Festus I need your help here … Jesse’ you too… get her in the buggy for me… Jesse’ said I’ll get her… Kitty looked up… Jesse’? looking at him puzzled. Yeah Miss Kitty   
It’s me Jesse’… you just rest… He place her in Doc’s buggy… Doc the cabin they had her at is just back this way…good let’s go…. Doc? Kitty said. Matt?…have to go to…. Don’t you worry about Matt..  
We’ll take care of him…. I promise!

 

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

PT.16

“Lifeline Between The Hearts”

 

Sitting beside the bed.. holding her hand…Doc , saw she started to open her eyes…. Well Hello there!  
Hello yourself… where are we?… at the cabin ,Miller and Walker had you at… quickly she started to sit up… No,… No you don’t young lady! You lay right back down here. Where are they Doc? In jail!  
Honey we need to talk…. He was patting her hand… and he dropped his eyes….. You know don’t you Curly? Course I do I’m a Doctor… But Honey ..there was nothing I could do? I’m sorry.. I really am …  
Her eyes filled with tears…. Oh Curly!… who was I kidding.. anyway … Thinking at My age I could…  
And after everything that I’ve been through that I could possibly … Does anyone else know?  
No,… No just us…! ok.. And it has to stay that way.. you understand that…? No one can know ..No one Curly….! Honey had you told Matt? Didn’t have the Chance… Honey …she just turned her face away… Please.. I can’t talk about it anymore …. I need to think about ..getting out of this bed and getting to Matt…he needs me now….she took a deep breath… Ok, I’ll get you some tea… as he left the room…, she rolled to bury her face in the pillow… Oh, Cowboy …..I’m so Sorry! So Sorry!

 

Against Doc’s wishes, the following morning Kitty was up and dressed, and walked out into the outer room…. Doc and Jesse’ were having coffee…. Good Morning Boys!… Mornin’ what are…et’ I don’t want to hear it she said.… we have a lot to do … let’s get this show on the road… Kitty ?..I don’t think you should be …Doc I’m going and that is that!… then Jesse’ said Miss kitty… Jesse’! he put his hands up ok.. I’ve learned better then to argue with the woman in this family…. Good! She replied. Now, let’s get a move on… I don’t think we’re that far are we? No Ma’am not at all.. 

 

Allison Camp

As they reached the Allison Camp, Jack Allison saw them all coming in…. Jesse’ ? I was wondering what happened to you? Sorry uncle Jack ran into a problem… Uncle Jack, this is Miss Kitty…..and this here is Doctor Adams… and you know Festus’ Jack took Kitty’s hand… Ma’am.. my pleasure.. just sorry we had to meet under these circumstances ? I understand Mr. Allison. I’m sure you’d like to go to the Marshal? Nodding … Yes.. I would.. if you don’t mind? Not at all Ma’am… it’s Kitty Please? …. Kitty!  
Right this way…. He directed her to his tent…Doc followed. As they entered the tent….  
Kitty stood ..then feel to her knees….placing her hands on his chest… Oh, Cowboy… Doc had his hands on her shoulders… easy Honey… Cowboy.. I’m here.. It’s Kitty.. I’m here… can you hear me? She was rubbing her hand in a circular motion on his chest…after a few minutes… they heard him grown …ahhhh  
Kitttt.? That’s right cowboy it Kitty! I’m right here…. Doc, do you think …. Honey let me take a look at him….? She wouldn’t move far.. but let Doc move closer… running her fingers through his curls….  
Whispering… I Love You Cowboy… I Need You…. We Need You … The Girls are coming home…  
You just have to get better…. We have to get you home before they get there… Doc?.. What do you think?  
Well, Somebody’s been taking real good care of your Big Lug…! Oh Doc! I think with a Little TLC  
And some time… he’ll be ok…! Just wondering where he can get that kind of Attention? Doc!  
He looked at her smiling…. Kitty if I know the two of you the way I think I do.. and I do …you two will be Fine… what works for you both is always there……. and what is that Doctor Adams?…she said with a smirk. .I tell ya what…. The Lifeline…! What? The Lifeline Between The Hearts! I’m gonna get some of that hot coffee.. And give you two some time alone….. He stood up ..Kissed her atop her head… leaving her to her cowboy! 

 

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

PT.17

“Lifeline Between The Hearts”

Cheyenne Wells, Colorado

 

After getting Matt into town, Kitty had Check them into the Hotel…and stayed by his side night and day…  
While sleeping curled up along side him,… she felt his arm pull her in close.. under his chin… Kit?  
You awake?…uh huh…a little….you? Yeah…. Kit Honey … I’m sorry ..I’m sorry I worried you…  
Readjusting herself…leaning up to now look at him….. Cowboy ..you have nothing to apoligize for..  
I don’t know what happened , all I know is I put you through a lot of worry and pain…? No, No…  
Matt… No Kit You had no way of knowing if I was…. Wait… I always knew you were still with me Cowboy… remember you are my Lifeline… I could feel you with me ….I never gave up ..never!  
Did I hear you say something about the girls … looking at him smiling…Coming Home? Yeah…  
They’re Coming Home… Jesse’ has been with us for a few days now… Jack Allison .. Of the Bar “A”  
is his Uncle. Their going into a partnership together… Well then Kit we have to get Home…  
Starting to giggle… Home! Yeah Cowboy…. Let’s go Home….

 

Dodge City, Kansas

Once Matt had been able to get up ..and move…. Which was quite faster then Doc wanted.. they got the first train back to Dodge City. Waiting for them was everyone ..of course… news traveled that they were on their way…. They got back just Two days Before Beth got to Dodge…..

Monday at noon… They all waited as the Train pulled into the depot…. When Beth stepped off the train onto the platform ..she was surprised to see Jesse’ … Sweetheart?.. what are you doing here? I explain later  
Kitty?.. Daddy?… Oh ..Com’ere… she jumped at both of them… Ohhh wait lil’ girl.. go easy on your ol’ Dad! I’ve missed you Both so much…Uncle Festus’ Pap-Pap Doc…she was hugging everyone….  
Kitty took her by the arm … let’s get you home and something to eat.. And we can hear all your news….  
She and Jesse’ smiled.. at one another…ok… I’m starving!…Kitty laughed out loud ..she’s your daughter Cowboy! Mary will be here tomorrow… yes I know then we’ll have both our girls here….  
After Mary showed up the next day.. Kitty decided to have a party for their homecoming….

 

Once the party was in full swing… Beth stood up … Everyone ! ..Everyone! Can I have your attention for just a minute please?….. I have something I want to say ..well two something’s…laughing.. she continued  
First, There’s something My Sister Mary And I want to Say to our parents while were here in town….  
Mar, come up here with me?….. Mary walked up beside Beth…. Dad?… Kitty?.. No That won’t Do …  
We think it’s time ..if it’s ok with you …Mom if we call you Mom from now on? Kitty’s eyes filled with tears…Oh Girls …of course …Yes!… I’d be honored! Next…. While were in town… We’d like it if the two of you ..re-new your vows? Matt and Kitty looked at one another…then at the Girls…What?  
Doc Now swiping his Mustache… Did you think you could hide it forever? You raised some pretty smart young woman right here! Beth and Mary together said… Yes we Know your Married! But ..we want to be a part of it this time? Matt now with a flushed face.. and his boyish grin… Well Mom?… are you proposing again Cowboy? Doc laughed. Kitty ..it took him long enough the first time… if you wait for it again….then he just shook his head laughing… without thinking she broke out in laughter… Marshal you have a date! YEAAAAA! Beth and Mary ..were jumping up and down….. Ok now,… Jesse’ she put out her hand to him….. Mom, Dad , Mary… everyone… Jesse’ have something we want to share with you all,  
In about six months … were going to have a Baby! The room went silent! Kitty looked at Beth …  
Her eyes filled with tears… Oh sweetheart? Then she hugged her…. Daddy?.. Are you ok? Yeah.. I just never thought about being a grandpa ! Kitty smiled at him.. well Cowboy start thinking about it…  
Grandpa! Well that makes you Grandma! That will be enough of that …laughing….at him.  
With all the excitement…Doc pulled Kitty aside… Honey you alright? Oh, sure Curly… it’s wonderful for the Kids!.. I mean.. I know…what you mean…Just makes me realize… it wasn’t meant to be.  
I want to see you in my office later… make sure your alright…sure Curly…

 

Later that night…when they were alone… Matt noticed.. Kitty was distracted… Kit, what’s wrong?  
Nothing.. why? Kit honey this is me.. Remember… she was sitting brushing her hair…  
He slid behind her…nibbling at her neck…Missed you Beautiful…. Missed you too Cowboy…  
How Much? Giggling…. Ummmm. Cowboy…we can’t ….? Kit, I know what Doc said but…that never stooped us before. Matt… That’s not it… now he could see her face in the mirror… Honey, what?  
UGH!…. I didn’t want to have to tell you … What Kit? She got up walking over to the Settee ….  
Matt pour us a Drink…? And come sit with me… we need to talk…No, I need to talk….

 

He poured them both a drink… sat down next to her on the settee… Kit your scaring me….  
I’m sorry I don’t mean to do that… I just need you to listen to me… Cowboy ..? Do you remember the Night you set up for us before you left? Sure I do …How could I forget that ? Yes ..It was beautiful!  
Something happened that night…something between us…. Ok Kit.. what am I missing here?   
Matt Please let me finish… this is difficult as it is… she was biting her bottom lip…. Cowboy , we made a Baby that night… now waiting for his reaction…. A BABY? I didn’t know till after you left … and then so much was happening…, I wasn’t feeling good ..but I thought … and , now she was starting to cry….  
Kit Honey …it’s ok…we’ll figure it all out ..I know I said ..I never wanted a family.., but look now we have Beth and Mary?…the tears were falling harder… what Honey ? It’s ok… NO!, ..No it’s not ok…   
Matt I lost The Baby… Not completely sure Why?… I’m not exactly a young Woman anymore… and after everything I’ve been through over the years… and then what happened with Miller and Walker? Did They?  
No! ..No Matt …Doc says I probably wouldn’t have been able to carry to full term anyway…because of ..the damage to my body … He drop his eyes… Cowboy ..I’m So Sorry …. He pulled her close to him encircling her in his arms… No, I’m Sorry I wasn’t here for you…. But I’m here now … we’ll be ok…  
You still have Me Kit!… and They Girls!. .were a family…. Hey and we’re gonna be Grandpa and Grandma!…she started to laugh and bury her face in his chest…. Hey , Mrs. Dillon.. Ummmm   
Have I told you today How Much I Love You? Hummmmmmmmm let me think? Com’ere you   
I love you Mrs . Dillon… I love you Mr. Dillon…..

 

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

PT.18

“Lifeline Between The Hearts”  
“Conclusion”

Beth and Mary got their wish… Beth made a visit to Rev. English.. And ask. If he would perform the   
Renewal of her parents Vows… which he was happy to do…. The girls took Kitty to see Sarah Carr  
The dress Maker in town .. And had Sarah make her a special dress for the day. Sarah was all to happy to oblige… Kitty was one of her favorite customers . Then The Girls took Matt ..shopping for a suit…  
Kitty got a laugh out of that…Have fun Girls! Not your father’s favorite thing…

The Day was perfect for a wedding… they kept it simple…Both Girls walked Matt into the Church….  
And Doc Proud as a Peacock.. With Kitty on his arm… walked her into the church… something he dreamed of doing for many years…. Rev. English stood before them…. Good Morning All! First.. I’d like to say  
I’m so happy to be here with you all today… thought I’d never see this day…chuckling slightly… then Matt leaned in … “Rev. English ..we’re already married… …I know marshal…humor me… Kitty laughed.  
Miss Kitty.. You have something you wanted to say… Yes Thank You Rev. English.

 

Cowboy, First.. I love You with all My Heart, I’ve loved you since.. well the first time I saw you that day in Delmonico’s… you stole my Heart that day … and it has been your’s ever since… I have trusted you with every inch of My life, and My Soul… You are a Part of me and I a Part of You … Nothing will ever break that bond… I don’t know what I would do without you in My Life…. You are My Lifeline! My Heart!  
And I’ve learned something during our lives…. A wise man told me… she winked at Doc as she said it…  
What makes us work… our Lives….?…. It the Lifeline!.. “Lifeline Between The Hearts”  
As she spoke these words ..warms tears trickled down her cheeks…. As did the room of people….!  
Matt Dillon ..I Love You! ..And Promise To Love you ..Till My Last Breath and Beyond! ……  
Matt leaned in to Kiss her…But Rev. English cleared his throat… Not yet marshal …

 

Kitty, You know I’m not good with words… But, I just want you to Know How Very Much I Love you…  
And That ..No One ..No One ..will ever fill my Heart the way you do ..and have for so many years…  
You have been so many people to me… My friend, companion , Confidant, Lover.. Whispering …wow!  
And what a Lover…. Placing her hand on his Chest…Oh Matt! I know I don’t deserve a woman like you ?  
You ’ve had more then enough reason to walk away… But, I’m so Happy and grateful you Stayed….  
Honey I Promise you I will do everything in my power to Make you happy… and I think that Ol’ wise man was right… now looking at Doc…. It’s the Lifeline… Our Lifeline…. Lifeline Between The Hearts!  
And I too Promise to Love you Till My Last breath And Beyond! 

The he looked at Rev. English… Ok Now? The Reverend ..smiled Folks ..By the Power invested in me and the State of Kansas… I now Pronounce you Man and Wife!…. Ok Marshal Now !   
Not caring who was watching… Matt Wrapped his arms around her and Kissed her …till Rev. English.. Cleared his throat again… Marshal…. Marshal….. Finally Kitty pulled away.. Cowboy…?   
Now his face was bright Red! Everyone was laughing… and Clapping!   
Ok, let’s get you out of here… ..they headed back to the Long Branch…. For a party planned by the Girls!

 

Later that Night…after all the excitement was over… Kitty was Going through her usual ritual… Matt was spread across their Big Brass Bed….. Just watching her…..she got up walked into the water room…  
Hey where you going? He ask. Thought I’d soak in a bubble bath…. Wanna join me Mr. Dillon..?  
Without missing a step…Thought you’d never ask … he slid in behind her….sunk down into the bubbles..  
Ummmmmm , this feels good…. Learning back into him …your right you do…the two laid there for what seemed like hours… then , Well Cowboy, what do you think.. we take this into the other room…?  
But, You feel so good …. I didn’t say you had to stop….! Well in that case….he stepped out wrapping a towel around himself and holding one for her….. As he dried her off he slowly .. Started to Kiss her shoulders…ummm , working his way to her neck…, ummm, pushing her hair up so he could kiss the back of her neck…working his way down her spine….Ohhhh …Ahhhhhh …cowboy…. Something wrong Ma’am?… Not a damn Thing! By now he let her towel drop…spinning her around to face him….  
Honey,….? Wow!… Beautiful!…. Kissing her stomach….and between her breast…..Oh, Cowboy…  
Your ….. Uh huh… Matt!….. Yeah I hear ya… in one quick swoop… he pick her up carrying her to their bed…. Placing her ever so lightly….still Kissing ever part of her body he could…. Just beautiful!  
He was now driving all her sense’s wild! 

She was running her fingers through his curls tightening her grip… running her nails up and down his back  
Nibbling and biting at his ears and neck and then when she made her way to his Mouth…..  
He covered her mouth with his…. Passion ignited…. Every nerve in his body was aroused….. Kit Honey ?  
I Need you … I want you!… I want to Make Love to you… I want you to Make Love to Me….  
I need you too Cowboy… And I want you too ..I want you to Make Love to me… With Me.. Please?  
I can’t wait any longer…I’m gonna go crazy….Matt Pulled back Staring ..Blue Into Blue….  
OH…Ahhhh Cowboy Love Me … Oh I Do Love You …. From that moment on for the next several hours  
As they usually do … Two Hearts , Two Minds , Two Bodies., Two Souls…Melted together in the heated Passions of The Love that Make them One!…. And What holds them Together?

 

Doc Said it well , as did Matt and Kitty in there Vows…….The Lifeline!

“ Lifeline Between The Hearts”

Fini

 

Note: Hope I didn’t disappoint…


End file.
